


Snippets of Thomas Rodgewell’s Life During the Nine Years that He was with Tord

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: Eddsworld: Different Start [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, M/M, Tom eventually gets his memories back, Tom has Amnesia in first part, Top Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Well, you could basically guess from the title what this is.Anyway, you could say this story is connected to "Finding" and this is more of on Tom's POV or what's going around him. So yeah, I ended up killing Tom off early in "Finding" so my brain was kind of protesting that I should do something about it.I mean, I have a number of scenarios in my head on what Thomas Rodgewell was possibly doing in those years and I thought that it was kind of waste to not post it here. Like, a quite huge number of them are just pure smut and it's a waste to just forget about them so here I am now.So Okay....Sorry for my rambling.I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Eddsworld: Different Start [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729315
Kudos: 22





	1. Introductions and Theory

Hello.

My name is Thomas Rodgewell and I’m thirty-three-years-old this year.

Right now, I’m with a scarred and eye patched man that has his silver hair styled with two horns and wondering why this person kept on saying that we’re enemies.

From the very first time I woke up and didn’t even know my name and the rest of my memories, this person kept insisting that I was his enemy and that we were the type of people who would always want to kill each other. That said, if he was truly someone who wanted to kill me, then why hasn’t he done it yet?

He could have done so when I was asleep and drugged up since I was at my most vulnerable. And yet, he did not.

Instead, when I first woke up, I found him by my side as he held my hand. I found him with large dark circles under his eyes and his face as pale as a white sheet.

With no knowledge of my past, he was the one to give me the answers that I needed and allowed me to verify them if they were true or not. He allowed me to remain in his domain and be healed with utmost great care by the doctors and scientists that were under his employ.

I was never treated as prisoner as much he told me that were enemies. I was allowed to go wherever I pleased and ask whatever I wanted; he never said no or denied me of my requests.

Tord Athanasia Obelia.

That was the name of the man I am currently with and it made me frown as he was still there hunched over his desk as he bore over piles of documents while it’s about 1 o’clock in the fucking morning.

So far, dark circles were yet to come under this man’s eyes, yet it had already been three days since Tord haven’t gotten any sleep. The person in front of me was just too busy handling the matters for his army and empire that I was already tempted to grab his nice plump ass and drag him to his bedroom.

Wait, nice plump ass?

I groan at the sudden thought and rub my forehead, as I couldn't pinch the bridge of my nose due to the visor on my face, when I hear the scratch of pen and paper stop as Tord tells me with his endearing Norwegian accent, “If you’re already having a headache for lacking sleep, Thomas, then go to bed. I didn’t ask you to accompany me here in my office in such ungodly hours.”

I sighed at his words and rebutted, “I don’t have a headache, Tord. I’m only rubbing my forehead as I’m trying to think of a way to make you stop what you’re doing.”

“You do realize that I still have things to go over and—”

“I know what you need to do, Tord. Patryck gave me your schedule even if I’m not your secretary. Heck, he even gave me your whole itinerary for this month and asked me to make sure you get ample rest before you pass out or something.”

“(1) Jævla forræder,” he grumbles out and ignores me as he continues on his work.

 _“Jævla forræder meant Fucking traitor, right?”_ I internally asked myself as I watched him again and remind myself that I should study on Norwegian harder since it’s making me have a deeper understanding of my supposed enemy, Tord.

With it already being eight months since I’ve stayed with him here in the Red Army and five months since I began studying Norwegian, I was starting to get a clearer glimpse of the cold and distant silvernette. I was starting to get the feeling that he was lying.

I mean, what kind of enemy would treat me like this?

I don’t feel like a prisoner.

I feel like I’m a fucking VIP, which is quite rather contradicting to what he’s saying, since I even get full access to his sleeping quarters. Like, what kind of enemy which you hate would you allow to be in your room?

Whenever he’s not around and he’s too caught up by important matters wherein he couldn’t bring me along, I’d more often than not stay in his quarters. I’d lounge around in his living room, and if not on his bed ,and he doesn’t even get angry about it. Instead, he’d just calmly looks at me and then asks me to scoot over a bit when I’m hogging all the space just so he could sit or lie there beside me.

Sure, we don’t actually touch. But it’s weird enough as it is for us to be like that if we’re supposed to be enemies who are supposed into killing each other.

That’s why, with all those facts, I’m getting the definite feeling that he’s lying. We can’t possibly enemies and he can’t possibly be just tolerating me because of our past history as friends.

There’s got to be more, right?

Making up my mind, I want to test a theory.

So, I stood up, grabbed Tord out of his seat, placed him on my shoulder like a sack of sexy struggling potatoes and headed to his quarters.

I want to know if he was actually more than just my friend.


	2. The Test and Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tries to figure if his hunch was right and later on makes a promise.

_“He’s so beautiful,”_ that’s what I thought as I watch him come undone underneath my hands.

All those Hentai, particularly BL, that the Norwegian had was finally coming of use and I was definitely thanking my past self for braving through all of them. All the magazines, manga, and anime. Heck, even Tord’s 90 GB was now something I used as a reference as how I would pleasure the naked silvernette.

Those moans and cries; I can’t possibly believe that my past self didn’t indulge in them. 

It would just be pure blasphemy to not be affected by those obscenely sinful sounds and even think of Tord as my enemy.

Maybe Tord was really lying and we were actually lovers in the past because if we weren’t, then how would he explain to me how his body accepts me so easily? If we were truly enemies then he should have fought me harder and broke my bones with his robotic arm. After all, I’ve already seen what he could do with that prosthetic of his so he can’t possibly lie to me that he was powerless and incapable of stopping me.

Leaning down to wrap my mouth around a nipple, Tord moaned loudly and grasped unto his sheets while I use my other hand to play and pinch with the other pink peak. His moans and pants get louder which makes my throb cock as it yearns to be inside of him. Yet, I controlled myself as I want it to be so great for him that Tord would have to later on admit the truth.

We were lovers.

I could feel it with in me. We’re so compatible that it’s impossible to deny what we’re having here at this moment.

He can’t possibly continue this lie of his.

I then switched to the other nipple. Giving it a couple of teasing licks and sucks before going for a hard bite which makes Tord cum and quiver at the aftershocks.

 _“He’s so sensitive,”_ I mused as I watch his flushed face and gave a soothing kiss to the now angry red peak. Moving down, I kiss Tord’s well-toned abs and mark him there a couple of times with hickies and bitemarks.

“Tom!” He called out my name and hearing it made me tempted to make him say my name all the more.

I may have lost my memories and still be grasping at straws at who I am but that doesn’t stop me from having the urge to know that he was mine. I want to know if he was mine and whether I could have him again like this in my arms in the future.

“Tom, please~~~” Tord whined and I felt myself being tugged upwards to feel him pull me into a kiss.

“What do you want, Tord?” I whisper at his lips as I stare into his eyes; both the green eyed one and the empty eye socket.

“Stop being a tease. So, fuck me already,” he remarked as he pulls me closer to him with his hands and legs.

For someone who had shown such great control and patience as the leader of his army, I smiled at how impatient he was just for my cock. Call it being egotistic, but I like the way he was unraveling by my hands.

Smirking at his words, I pull back to caress his hips and have him spread his legs farther for me. “Come now, Red Leader. I would give you what you want if beg for it so prettily,” I tease as I hitch his right leg up and bite the inside of his ankle.

Hearing Tord’s hiss, I half expected him to be outraged by my teasing and another half expected him to end up kicking me in the middle of my face. That said, Tord did none of those.

Instead, Tord brings his hands to his stomach and says the filthiest pleas that I have ever heard which makes me abruptly drop his leg and scrabble for the lube and condoms which I know that are in his left nightstand.

“Tom, I need to feel you inside of me. Please…I want you deep inside of me so you could ruin me. Tom~~~Make a mess of me please….”

Carrying the items that I needed, I took his hands and kissed the wrists of both the metallic and human appendage. “Fuck. Where did you even learn to say things like those, Tord?”

“….”

Getting nothing else but silence and pants, I sighed and lubed up my fingers and traced his entrance. I gently pushed in and found myself greeted by such tightness that I had to remind myself to be patient and careful. After all, I wasn’t exactly small with me having 9 inches of dick that was also quite thick in terms of width.

I don’t think that it would be great to just spring Tord up again with my dick since it seemed like it’s been basically years since we’ve been together. I should ease him up with preparation and make him used to me again.

Stretching Tord a bit with a finger, I slowly made my way up to four fingers and stopped when I deemed him ready enough. Looking up to his face, I found myself staring at a tear streaked face and Tord’s hitching breathing.

I heard Tord whine as I fully pulled out my fingers so I kissed him. Then, as I was trying to put on a condom, a familiar robotic hand stopped me from putting on the rubber. Those metallic fingers gently held unto my wrist and took the condom just to throw it away.

“I know we’re both clean,” the silvernette in front of me breathed as he directed my bare cock to his now waiting entrance.

Pushing into Tord’s heat was just heavenly.

The blissful wet warmth that was engulfing me was so tempting that I ended up starting with a punishing pace. The thrusts that I made were going hard and deep and with it moans and gasps rang out.

Changing my angle of thrusts a bit, a sudden loud pleasured scream got my attention as Tord was pushing himself back unto my dick. His back was wonderfully arching and the way he flexed under me just got me thinking how flexible Tord could be.

Tord was just too beautiful like this.

With his body covered in a thin sheet of sweat and his face and chest a bright red, a slight amount of drool escaped his pretty pink lips and I felt the need to kiss him. So, kiss him I did.

With our tongues entangled together, I noticed how Tord would tighten around me when I suck on his tongue and moan when I pull hard on his hair. Then, as I added in the sensation of kneading his chest, Tord’s hold around my member became all the more tighter.

Tord then pushed himself away from our kiss as he cried out with pants, “Stop! Do—Don’t kiss me and play with my che—est while fucking me.”

I was then concerned if the actions were hurting him when he continued, “Don’t do th—the three at the sa—me time. I feel myself ge—tting weird. I feel as if my as if my ass is pulsa—ting and my mind’s melting…”

Sudden realization then came into my mind as I watched Tord squirm in my hold and cry out when I my dick head on crashes against his prostate. His cries were much louder and the way he’d claw at the bed…

Tord was asking me stop because he was feeling too much pleasure. He wasn’t asking me to not do those not because I hurt him or made a mistake. He asking me not to do the three at the same time because he was feeling too much pleasure and he was unaccustomed to it.

Tord was afraid of it.

I then smiled at the discovery and remarked as I peppered his face with soothing kisses as I slowed down my pace and assured him, “It’s okay. It’s okay to feel weird because it nothing more but the pleasure.”

“But—”

Cutting him off, I kissed him deeply and did what he was begging me not to do. His moans hitched and Tord was soon putty again in my hands until he tried pushing me away. Which in turn forced me to stop kissing him and promise, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. I promise that I’ll be here to hold you so you don’t have to be afraid of the pleasure. I promise that I’ll always be there. I'll always be there for you.”

A conflicted look then marred his pleasure ridden face when I stopped my thrusting and instead ground unto his prostate. A whimper then came out of his mouth as I kept grounding on him and it appeared like he finally made up his mind when he wrapped his arms around me. “Promise?”

“Yes, I promise,” I assured him and gave him one deep kiss as I went back to our brutal pace and played with his chest.

Behind our kiss, he was becoming more vocal and the way his insides throbbed was too good. Too good that not a few minutes later Tord seized up and came as he pulled away to give a soundless scream.

Tord came so hard with a beautiful orgasm face as spurts of cum landed on our chests and some of it landed his on face. His cute pink tongue then unconsciously licked the cum that was on his lips and I felt myself get larger at the sight.

“Fuck. _This was going to become a long night,”_ I internally mused as I also came not long after but noticed that my erection wasn’t going down.

“Tord, can you give me one more round?” I gently questioned as I peered down at the other and the answer that I got made my libido all the more increase.

“More. I want more, Tom,” Tord had replied with glassy tearful eyes when he seemingly got some of his bearings back.

Groaning at the way how he looked beneath me, I guessed that meant I could fuck him more and maybe at some point force him to admit that there was an **‘Us’** back then. Smiling at Tord’s appealing appearance, I crooned, “As you wish, my dear Red.”


End file.
